I Shouldn't Be Here
by The Missing Twin
Summary: "I'm alive and I shouldn't be. That's the point right now." Luke Micheal's story of survival and struggles. Based on Roleplay. Please read and review!
1. Introduction

I'm alive and I shouldn't be. That's the point right now. I'm still here, living and breathing, even though I shouldn't be. I don't know why or how I am, I just am. I've found no reason, but there has to be one. Right?

For now, I'm just telling my story. Maybe it'll be better then. Or maybe not. Oh well. I'll try anyway.

There are many parts to my story, and I assure you they're all true. Some of them may seem like lies or a worst nightmare, but they're not.

They're true.

I'm Luke Micheal.

I'm fifteen years old.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

"Wuke?"

"Yes Sammy?"

"When are mummy and daddy coming back?"

My little brother locked his brown eyes with my blue ones. He was a smart kid, but he didn't understand death. No three year old should.

I sighed. "They can't."

"Well why not?"

"They just can't, Sammy."

"Is that why we have to wive in Aunt Ewwen's house?"

I just nodded. Our parents were both dead. Our mother had died about three years ago after having Sam. There was some sort of complication that they couldn't get to fast enough.

Our father? Our father I'm less proud of. I never want to be like him in the aspect of what he did after Mum died. Our aunt stayed around for about three months afterwards, after that, he drifted away.

He rarely spoke to me or Sam, who couldn't actually talk at the time, but still. He ate only when he had to, just to keep himself alive and going. I was stuck with taking care of Sam a lot, because Dad would just sit and stare at the wall. He got sick, and died about three years later.

"It's been a weally long long time. Can we go home yet?"

"Sam..."

"What?"

I sighed and kneeled down to his level, taking him by the shoulders.

"Samuel," One of the rare time I did call him Samuel. "we can't go home. Mummy and Daddy can't come back. We have to stay here."

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked at me.

"But I don't want to!"

"Sammy, please, we have to. Trust me I don't want to be here either."

"WUKE, I WANNA GO HOME!"

He was crying now, and honestly I felt like crying too.

I didn't say anything else, I just picked him up and pulled back the covers of my bed. He wrapped his arms around my neck and clutched on like his life depended on it.

I laid down carefully, trying not to squish him. I pulled the covers over both of us, Sam still crying and me feeling like I was going to start crying.

I laid there and held him, his face buried into my chest and his little body shaking with sobs. We stayed like that until he fell asleep. That's when I started crying.

I wasn't sobbing or shaking, just silent tear rolling from my eyes. Sam was all I had now. I had to protect him.


	3. Chapter 2

I waved to Sam through the train window as it started to pull away. He waved back, his cheeks wet with tears. "I'll be back for Christmas, Sam!" I called to him. He nodded as the train started to disappear. I kept waving and he waved back until we disappeared from each other's views.

I sat back in my seat then, glad I was alone in the compartment. Then, of course, the door opens. I didn't look up. "You alright, Luke?" I looked up then. It was just my cousin. "Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded. "Alright, good then. I'll be a few compartments down if you need anything. Let's just hope you get in Ravenclaw right?" He winked and left. Yeah, right. I thought to myself. I'd never get in Ravenclaw. I barely passed my classes in muggle school and all my teachers said I never sat still. I didn't, but I was quiet about it at least. I curled up in the seat and closed my eyes. About five minutes later the compartment opened again. "Uhm, do you mind if I sit in here?"

I didn't even crack an eye open. "Go

ahead." He said thanks and that his name was Malcolm. I said welcome and told him my name. I really didn't feel like talking. He took the hint and sat. Neither of us said anything for a while. I decided not to be completely rude. "So what house do you want to be in?" I asked. "I dunno really. You?"

"Slytherin."

I had answered without hesitation. All of the Micheal boys back to my dad's great great grandfather had been Slytherins. Besides my cousin anyway, he was in Ravenclaw. Malcolm didn't say anything. I cracked an eye open to see that he was nodding. "Yeah, Slytherin wouldn't be too bad." I nodded.

We both went silent again and I closed my eye.

...

I must've fallen asleep because what seemed like barely ten minutes later Malcolm announced. "We're nearly there." I sat up and opened my eyes. Malcolm already had his robes on.

...

I was in my robes now and watching out the window. Malcolm was across from me, his face pressed to the window. His breath fogged the glass and he wiped it away quickly. He didn't want to miss anything. I laughed as he wiped his breath away for about the thousandth time.

"Maybe if you scoot back a bit?" He laughed as well and scooted back.

"That might help," he responded. We went back to our silence and stared out the window. The train started to slow. Malcolm and I searched the darkness outside of the train.

"It's too dark," Malcolm said grumpily. I sighed and sat back as the train jerked to a stop. I cursed under my breath. Malcolm flicked his eyes toward me, obviously having heard some of it. I shrugged like it was nothing. It really wasn't to me. Malcolm peeked out the door. "I think everyone's starting to get off."

"No dip, Malcolm."

"Well"

I laughed. He looked at me like I'd gone completely mental. I shrugged.

"Well," I grinned.

"Shut up, you." He grinned back. "That's my line,"

"Until now,"

"It's still mine,"

"Mhm,"

He pulled the compartment door open and waited. "Well," I said, smirking, "ladies first, Malcolm," He shoved me out of the compartment. "There. Ladies went first." I glared at him, and he laughed. "Are you going to get off the train or what, Luke?"

"I'm going, I'm going."


End file.
